


Breathe.

by Darry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darry/pseuds/Darry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"When we're old, we wanna be young. When we're young, we wanna be old. We're never happy, never content. We always want to be something else, always want more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>I never wanted more.</em><br/><em>I just wanted it to stop."</em><br/>{This is a short fanfic for a friend of mine on Tumblr. It's a grueling death kind of fanfic.}</p><p>STATUS; Completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Contains mentions and contents that might be confusing to readers uninvolved with Tumblr user Abuseandcontrol
> 
> +Titty sprinkles

_"I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time.."_

**_Breathe, Isaac, breathe. You're gonna be alright, Isaac, you're gonna be just fine._ **

_"I need a doctor, get me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor.."_

**_You're gonna be alright, Isaac._ **

_"..To bring me, back to life."_

 

 

 

_++++++++++_

_  
_It'd started out like any other normal day. Wake up, take shower, make food, get dressed, go out. He didn't know where, didn't know why, but he'd go. Leave the confines of a broken home and simply wander off to school, or maybe to the Hale house to see if Derek was around. He didn't care how many days of school he missed, how many lacrosse games he'd sat through. He wasn't himself. Things were coming at him from all sides and he just couldn't handle anything anymore. Not being a werewolf, not being part of a pack, not studying; nothing. He couldn't get a grip on his life and it seemed like everything was slipping from within his fingers.

 

It was Monday. The last time he'd been to school, was Thursday. His head was bowed as he walked through the hall of Beacon Hills High, heading to his Chemistry class. He entered the room, which thankfully wasn't even full yet. He squeezed himself behind Scott and Stiles, who glanced over their shoulders to look at him, worried frowns on both their faces. "Hey man, how's it going?" Stiles inquired first, turning towards the blue eyed werewolf, his tone playful with a hint of genuine concern. "I'm fine, thanks." He mumbled, managing a small, curt smile. He pulled out his book, occupying himself in hopes maybe the two would let up. It'd been a few weeks since they'd taken care of Gerard Argent and Jackson, and things had finally calmed down. Isaac had every intention of keeping this calm, for as long as he could. "You sure, Isaac?" Scott asked once the beta had his pencil in hand, taping it nervously. "Positive." The answer was dry, evidently expressing his need for Scott and Stiles to simply lay off.

Despite his cool, detached exterior, inside of him Isaac was reeling. His father was murdered, he was a fucking werewolf, Alpha's had suddenly popped the fuck up, and kicked his ass so hard he was seeing red for three days, and his body was still littered with cuts and scratches which persisted on healing incredibly slowly. "Isaac, dude c'mon, you got hurt pretty bad a few days ago--" Stiles pushed, but was immediately silenced by a soft growl, and blue eyes flickering to gold. "Just, leave him alone Stiles. Sorry," Scott said, touching Stiles' shoulder, pushing him to sit properly. When both boys turned their backs, Isaac let out a relieved sigh. He couldn't take the concern, the questions. It was too much; he himself had barely recuperated. He was thankful when professor Harris sauntered into class, giving them a cold, harsh look like he hated their faces, and even more so his job. "Alright, turn your manuals to page 257, we will review the atomic spectra, since most of you probably still don't have a clue what it is."

Isaac obeyed, opening his book and simply flipping to the appropriate page, blue eyes scanning over the lines as he chewed his lip. Harris was right; he had no idea what the Hell he was reading, and he supposed those consecutive days of missed classes weren't helping either. He jotted down notes quickly, trying to keep up as best he could with the class, biting his thumb and asking more questions than he ever had; he wanted to get everything back on track, and school was the best place to start.

"Yes, for the fourth time, mister Lahey," Harris droned, sighing heavily as heads turned towards him. "What's the difference between a continuous spectra and a discontinuous spectra?" He asked, and luckily for professor Harris, the bell rang. "Save it for next class, mister Lahey." Isaac nodded softly, eyes pinned to the blackboard as everyone shuffled about around him. He snapped out of his fugue soon, packing his things and exiting the class along with the rest of the mindless drones he called classmates.

 

Ever since the attack he'd suffered form the pack of Alpha's, Isaac wasn't the same. He was jumpy and bitter, and for some sick and twisted reason; bored. Everything was boring to him; school, pack life, lacrosse; nothing seemed to fuel him anymore, like he was living some kind of, empty shell of a life. 

And he was only seventeen.

Suicide had never been a thought for Isaac. Despite all the beatings, the pain, the bruises and cuts, the emotional distress and torture; he'd never once thought to end his own life; not for a single second. He thought that his life wasn't at its worse; he hadn't reached the point of no return and he doubted he ever would. He liked to think the reason why Derek chose him to be his first Beta was for that; for his strength of character, and not simply because he felt pity for him. Speaking of the sourwolf, he hadn't seen him since the alpha had found his young blue-eyed disciple, bloody and beaten on his doorstep. He shook his head as he walked down the hall, to his locker that had been only three away from Erica's.

 

Fingers trailed longingly over the blue metal of her locker. He missed his partner in crime, missed Boyd too; they weren't much of a pack without the too and he was terrified they would never come back to him, come back home. He pulled his hand away the second he noticed people staring at him oddly, like they'd always did before his transformation. He opened his locker, taking his ever-loving time doing so. When he did open his locker, a little red note fell to the ground. Arching a brow, Isaac bent over and picked it up, unfolding it and reading it with a deep frown. On the small letter, were names:

 

**_* Peter Hale_ **

**_* Derek Hale_ **

**_* Scott McCall_ **

**_~~* V.M Boyd~~ _ **

**_~~* Erica Reyes~~ _ **

**_* Isaac Lahey_ **

**_Can you tell who's next?_ **

Isaac crumpled the paper as his heart sank, trying to catch a particular scent on it; one belonging to either wolf of hunter. He cursed as he found himself unable to grab anything. He shoved the piece of paper into his pocket. He had to see Derek and his deranged uncle, but he'd do so after school. His heart raced, in anger, fear and oddly, excitement. He stormed the halls towards his English class, which he had in common solely with Scott. He sat himself right next to the male, before the second bell rung and glanced nervously around, before pulling the piece of paper form his pocket. “Scott," He nudged, the brunette turning to him slightly, ignoring him at first. "McCall, this is serious," He hissed, Scott sighing and turning towards him finally. "Yeah, ok what?" He mumbled, looking down at Isaac's hand, which now held the crumpled red not. He furrowed his brow, confused, giving his head a slight shake. "I found this in my locker," Isaac murmured, sneakily handing the paper to Scott, who smoothly opened it and red. His frown deepened, as he red the names and noticed two scratched out. "But what does it mean?" He murmured, confused. Isaac snatched the paper back quickly as the teacher walked in. "I have a hunch, but let's hope its not right." He murmured through grit teeth, as he straightened himself and prepared for the lesson. Time had never passed so slowly for him. After this second period, it'd be lunchtime; perfect excuse to escape and miss P.E and practice. Isaac remained tensed, his gaze suspicious as it roamed over the classroom. It could anyone in the entire school, who'd set that letter there. Why they'd give it to him, he didn't know, but he had a terrible feeling.

And he liked it.

 

The bell finally rung and Scott stuck beside Isaac as they walked out. "So, you just found the letter in your locker?" Isaac nodded. "It fell out when I opened my locker. If it means what I think it means,"

"Which is?" Stiles suddenly inquired, coming from behind and setting an arm around each boys' shoulders. Isaac glared at the brunette over his shoulder for a moment, but he couldn't deny Stiles had been of great help numerous times. "--It means that Boyd and Erica are. It means they're dead, and that the names on that list, well everyone's vulnerable, I guess." He murmured, his hand tight around the small piece of paper that had simultaneously ruined and excited his life. The three boys walked out of the school, all heading towards Stiles' Jeep, knowing full well they had to inform Peter and Derek, since they're names were on the list as well. Isaac scoffed as Scott took front seat, reluctantly moving to sit in the back of the car as Stiles unlocked it. 

The three boys set off towards the burnt Hale household, where they knew the two men they were searching for would be. "So, say you are right, and this is some kind of sick hit list; it means that the names that are scratched off,"

"Are dead, Stiles, yes, Erica and Boyd are presumably dead." Isaac chimed, scooting forward, an arm resting on each chair of the front. "So, basically, we're all screwed," Stiles adds, taping the steering wheel. "No, not you, you're not on the list." Scott mumbles, thinking over the names. "I think it might be a hunter, or something." Isaac nodded; it was the smartest thing Scott had said all day. Stiles drove quickly down the deserted road, and when time came time to turn onto the Hale property Stiles did so harshly, having been lost in thought. Isaac tumbled onto his side, groaning as he sat back up quickly, giving Stiles a dirty look. "What? I almost missed the exit!" The brunette chimed, trying to refrain from smirking. Isaac shook his head, sitting back, chewing the inside of his cheek as they slowly but surely road up to the formally abandoned Hale house.

 

When the Jeep finally came to a stop, all three boys moved out quickly, only to be met by the two remaining Hale men. "What're you three doing here, don't you have school or something?" Peter chimed; tilting his head slightly to the left a she questioned them. Isaac simply moved forward, handing him the small paper. Both Derek and Peter glanced at each other, before glancing to Isaac, then finally down at the note. Derek frowned deeply, well, deeper than usual, as his eyes darted back up to Isaac. "What is this?"

"It fell out of my locker today. We think its a hunter's hit list."

"It is." Peter added, serious. "It most definitely is. So far, the victims are Derek's betas." Eyes drifted to Isaac, who simply blinked. "Meaning?"

"Meaning, mister Lahey, that logically you'd be next." The older Hale chimed, tapping the note to his lip. "Well, presumably, the order could be completely random as well, but assuming you're next is better than nothing." Isaac nodded. For some reason, he was completely fine with that idea. "So, what do we do, then?" He murmured, looking to his alpha, who was pensive. "We lure the hunter out." Derek finally announced, nodding to Peter. "We'll bate him, or her and we'll interrogate them, assuming he's going to cooperate. If not, we end him." Silence befell the small group as they exchanged a variety of looks. "Wait, so how do you want to lure this hunter out?" Stiles inquired, to Derek's surprise. The Alpha's gaze wandered over to Isaac, before nodding in his direction. "Isaac can be bate."

"What?" Isaac interjected quickly. "You're jut gonna shove me out there, at the hands of some hunter!?" He argued, utterly appalled his Alpha was selling him out so quickly. Derek sighed, walking to Isaac and laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll be watching you closely, Isaac. Nothing's going to happen, trust me." He squeezed the other's shoulder and Isaac swallowed hard, eyes drifting down to that damned hand, before Derek pulled away. "We need to move fast, before the hunter can. Tonight, meet back here, and we'll regroup." And without another word, Derek turned his back to them and walked back into his broken home, alongside his uncle Peter. "For fuck's sake.." Isaac cursed, kicking the leaves harshly, before turning around and walking off. "C'mon!" He yelled over his shoulder at Scott and Stiles, who jumped and followed quickly, back to the Jeep. He waited for Stiles to unlock the door, before stealing shotgun from Scott and slamming the jeep door hard. "Whoa, hey, hey, easy! I only have one jeep, for Christ’s sake." Stiles muttered, as he too climbed into the vehicle after the two werewolves. He tied his seatbelt, glancing back at Scott, then to Isaac, before starting the car and heading back towards the school.

When they reached Beacon Hills High, the final lunch bell hadn't yet rung. The boys sat quietly in the car, all eyes on Isaac. "What are you fucking staring at," He hissed between grit teeth, his gaze locked on the outside, away from Scott and Stiles. "It's alright to be scared, dude," Scott chimed, setting a hand on Isaac's shoulder. The blonde shrugged it off, glancing at Scott with a set jaw. "I'm not scared." With that final statement he exited the Jeep, realizing that he'd actually have to go to practice and P.E now. He stormed into the school, shoving a few innocent passersby by accident as he did. He reached his locker, grabbing his spare clothes for gym, and looking down at them. He couldn't do it, continue to live normally when life was everything but. He shoved the clothes back into his locker and closed it, backing away and slowly sauntering down the hall, heading for the library.

He couldn't stand to see Scott or Stiles, and he really didn't want to go to Derek and Peter either. Instead, he happily snuck into the library and sat down between two aisles of books, certain no one would bother him. He pressed his back to the wall, tilting his head up and staring at the white ceiling. Derek had promised nothing bad would happen, so Isaac knew it wouldn't and besides, he'd been the one complaining life had become suddenly dull, and now here he was, in the midst of something interesting, and he was already regretting it. He sighed heavily, running both hands over his face then through his hair before slamming the back of his head against the wall and grunting softly. He had to learn to trust Derek, and now was as god a time as any and if, by the off chance things didn't go in their favor, and something did happen, Derek would fix it. He knew the other would. 

Time slid by him slowly, so slowly he actually resorted to napping. He awoke, briskly, when the final bell rang. He looked around groggily, before stretching and jumping to his feet. He walked out of his aisle, noticing no one was in the library aside from him. He casually walked out, as if he hadn't just slept on the floor for two hours, and moved to find Scott and Stiles. When he spotted the two from a distance, he hid in the staircase, as Scott turned his head towards him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't just put himself in danger like that; call him a coward, or whatever else, but he wasn’t about to do it.

He climbed the stairs, deciding to take the scenic route home. He snuck amongst the students, moving quickly and exiting the school form behind, through the woods. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he glanced behind himself, making sure he wasn't being followed by anyone, and walked slowly, digging his shoes beneath the leaves littering the ground and kicking them up. It was mid November, and the sky darkened much earlier. He looked up at the blackened sky, spotting a stray star here and there. How long had he been walking? Had he lost his way? Isaac paused, calling on his werewolf sense to help him locate himself. He closed his eyes, taking in the area's distinct scents and sounds, when he heard it. A rapid succession of branches breaking; the footing was heavy, evidently male. His eyes snapped open, flickering to gold, as he lowered himself and searched around for the source of the sound. He growled deeply, fangs and claws extending as he sudden turned, grabbing the mysterious person by the throat

"Whoa, WHOA!" Stilles exclaimed panicking as Isaac lifted him off the ground. "Stilinski?" Isaac mumbled, a bit confused, setting the other down and huffing, trying to calm himself. "How long have you been following me for? Why were you running?" He mumbled, confused.

"Dude, we've been looking everywhere for you, so we split and started searching for you." He muttered, pulling his phone out and texting Scott they're location. Isaac looked down at the other's phone, frowning. He didn't have anything to say to the other male, so he merely turned and resumed his walk. Stiles quickly followed after him, putting a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn. "Dude, Isaac it's dangerous to be out here alone, man, especially with that hunter out to get you," Stiles had a point. Isaac was about to retort when he heard it; a light, swishing sound; as if something small and pointed was flying through air at dangerous speeds.

Flying straight for Stiles' head. He grabbed the male, and pivoted in front of him, raising his arm and taking the hit for him. Isaac cried out, howling so loud all the wolves in Beacon County could hear him. He shifted fully, gripping his shoulder and falling to his knees, as he heard heavy feet run off in the opposite direction. Isaac wailed as he laid on the ground, writhing in pain as he gripped his shoulder. "H-Holy, fuck!" Stiles exclaimed, just now realizing what had happened. He looked down at Isaac, kneeling beside him, his eyes darting in every direction, trying to catch any movement; seeing if the person who'd shot at him was still around. "A-Ahn!" Isaac cried, huffing heavily. He looked at the wound on his arm, which gushed dark red blood. "F-Fuck," He hissed, chest heaving as he looked up at the sky, vision blurring. 

 

A wolfs bane bullet lodge tightly in his shoulder. He looked at Stiles, eyes wide and terrified, and the brunette collected him in his arms, setting Isaac on his lap. "Oh, my God, ok, its gonna be alright, man, just, breathe, on, just relax, I got this." Stiles fumbled for his phone, dialing Scott and speaking to him with alarm. Isaac whined, he felt sick, sick and his shoulder ached terribly. His vision was hazing, not from the effect of the wolf bane, but by tears.

His mind and body both suddenly realized that this was probably it; death by bullet. He kept a tight hand on his bleeding wound, body trembling on Stiles' lap as the other hung up. "He's on his way, ok? Just hang in there." The young werewolf wasn't so sure. He could hear shuffling feet; a load of them, and before he knew it, Derek was on his knees beside him, as was Scott, whilst Peter jumped over them and continued on, sniffing out anyone that might have been there prior. "D-D'rek," Isaac mumbled, turning his head as he felt something bubbling up his throat. He threw up a viscous black liquid, panting heavily and simply staring. He was rotting from the inside out it seemed, and it terrified him. His free hand shuffled among the leaves searching for something to grip, something to hold. 

He felt strong, callused fingers take a hold of his shaking fingers, and blue eyes darted up to meet emerald. Derek gazed down at Isaac with shame and guilt as he swallowed hard, squeezing Isaac's hand tightly. "I’m sorry," He whispered, causing Isaac to shake his head. "Isaac, I'm so sorry,"

"N-No," He murmured, as if he couldn't believe Derek was giving up on him so easily. He looked at Scott, who scooted closer and set his lap beneath Isaac's head for support. "We'll fix this, ok? We'll make you all better, no worries man. We just need Monkshood, right?" He said, optimistically, looking to Stiles and Derek. The Alpha glanced at Scott as if the other was stupid, stupid for giving Isaac false hopes. Silence reigned as the three males looked down at the wailing beta, as he writhed and fought the darkness, fought death. He struggled, the hand around his own tightening, Derek dipping his head and looking away, unable to glance at his agonizing Beta. Isaac's breathed hitched as he gurgled on more of the black liquid, his body stilling as a single droplet of it leaked down the corner of his mouth.

His pupils dilated as his body stiffened in Stiles' grip. "Breathe Isaac, breathe. You're gonna be alright, you're gonna be just fine." Stiles sobbed, shaking the limp corpse slightly.

"Breathe."

 


End file.
